Gwendolyn
She belongs to Sarah the FBI pup please do not use her without asking first info Part human part pokemon, Gwendolyn is very sweet and caring. She is very protective of her friends and family. She is very loving towards her family, and would go to any measure to protect them. But she has secret psychic power hiddedn within her only emerging when she most needs it, although when she's older she gets more power over it. Gwendolyn is very fun and knows how to have a good time. She has a very good singing voice and enjoys singing. bio She was abandoned when she was very young, and was found and taken in by a Haunter living in the forest. This particular Haunter could speak human and had done many very horrible things. He always drilled it into Gwen's brain that she was the one thing he did right in life. one day a evil pokemon came to the place where Gwen and the Haunter lived. He tried to hurt the Haunter then turned to Gwen. The Haunter had fainted, and things weren't looking too good. But then a Houndour came and stopped the evil villain. He and Gwen became friends, but there was one problem. The Haunter that raised Gwen was always very over protective of her and made sure that no pokemon came near her. So the two of them met secretly each day. Until Gwen forgot to be careful around her father, and mentioned the Houndour's name. Eric. From there, her father pressed on her making her tell him the whole story. When she was done he smiled and told her that he wanted to meet the young Houndour who saved his daughters life. She took him to the place where they met secretly, and told Eric about how her father wanted to thank him. Eric was nervous, but agreed. He talked to Gwen's father and Alaistre (Her father's name) thanked him. He wanted to meet Eric's parents. Eric was very nervous right now, but got his parents to come the next day. The parents talked while Eric and Gwen played, and called them over. Eric was now Gwen's protector and they could spend as much time as they wanted with each other. They were thrilled. Years passed, and one day as Gwen and her father were out in the forest, a baby Mew fell from the sky. Alaistre wanted to attack it, but Gwen stopped him. She took the Baby Mew in and started raising him as her own. She named him Max. At first, Alaistre didn't like the little Mew hanging around his daughter. But as the Mew grew, he started to get attached to the little pokemon. Then one day, as Eric (now a Houndoom) and Gwn played with Max, The Mew called Eric 'Daddy'. Eric and Gwen were flustered, her father was right nearby. Then, Surprisingly, Aaistre told Max that Eric was indeed his father. Gwen and Eric were relieved. For they did indeed love each other as husband and wife. And that was the beginning of their happy family. Or so they thought. Alaistre had gotten word that the pokemon police were coming to have him do time for everything bad he had done. He knew right away he was going to go quietly. He didn't want to risk hurting Gwen any more than he had too. So he told his family about what was going to happen. Gwen was heartbroken, and so was Eric and Max. They had finally just come together. But they respected his decision, and knew that he had to go down for the things he had done. When the Police finally came, they were surprised too see the family that lived with them. They wanted to hear the story about them, so they all explained it. Everything. When they were done, the police nodded thoughtfully. The head turned to Alaistre and told him that Gwen really was the one thing he had done right in life. He then turned to Gwen and told her about a mysterious egg he had found that needed a home. They wondered if she would like to take it. She happily agreed and was given the egg. Then they took her father away, and that was the last she would see of him for a long while. Gwen took good care of the egg, putting it in warm places and singing to it. When the egg finally hatched, a female baby Zorua popped out. Together she and Eric named the baby Yuki. She then started teaching baby Yuki how to speak human talk, as she had done with Eric and Max. Then one day they were attacked and driven out of their home by an assortment of Ghastly and Misdrevous. Gwen took Eric, Max, and Yuki on a train. She was new to the real thing, but was not completely oblivious too how the real human culture had worked. Her father had explained many times about the every day activities, and she had often gotten peeks herself. She had been given human money by her father just in case something bad happened. But she was unaware of the criminals on the train. They took one look at her Mew and Zorua, and attacked her. They wanted her pokemon. She was lucky that a girl she had been talking to helped her escape with all her pokemon. She was then taken to the pokemon center. When nurse Joy asked to see her pokeballs, she was confused. Nurse Joy and the girl she had been talking to where surprised and asked her how she didn't know about it. So Gwen asked to be taken to the back, out of others range, and she would explain. She recaped her entire story, and Nurse Joy and Hazel (the girl she had been talking too) were aghast. Nurse Joy then explained what Pokeballs were and why they were important. At first,Gwen was against the idea of holding her family in balls. But her family urged her too agree. They didn't want to be attacked again. Nurse Joy then told her she could keep Eric out, since he wasn't rare and wouldn't get her attacked. Then she agreed and Nurse Joy offered her a stay at the Pokemon center. Having no where else to go, Gwen agreed. Hazel stayed with her, and asked her an important question. Hazel was a new pokemon trainer and had no friends to travel with. She had always wanted to be surrounded by friends on her journey, so she wanted to know if Gwen would like to join with her. She explained they would be traveling all across the region and could maybe even find her father. Gwen agreed, so did her family. They liked Hazel and also was in need of friends to join with. and so began the journey of a life time. there is more to the bio, but it is such a long story I will add it gradualy... Appearance Gwen looks mostly like a regular human girl. She has long brown hair and pale skin. Her favorite attire is a turqoise long sleeved shirt with light coloring on the under side of the sleeves. She wears a chain necklace attached to a water stone hidden under her shirt, a gift from her father.She wears regular blue pants and shoes. The only thing unnatural about her, are her eyes. They are purple and seem to hold the whole universe in them. Pokemon team Eric: mate and partner. A strong fighter, but mainly used for hard hitting. has more power than speed. He is very understanding and caring, but has a sharp edge to enemies and those he dislikes. Max: faithful 'son'. He has very strong amounts of psychic energy, but has trouble controlling it all. He has more agility than power and is very fast. Yuki: youngest of the team. She is more used for stronger opponents than most. She transforms into them, and has surprising ammount of speed and power. Jace: somewhat loyal Lucario. He was abandoned by his previous trainer, and is somewhat worried he might be again. He has more power and agility then speed. Trivia * she didn't know she was part pokemon for a while. * She is very worried that he might lose her family * To this day she still has no idea who her true family is. Stories she appears in Gallery Category:Sarah the FBI pup characters Category:Gwendolyn's team Category:Pokemon human hybrid